Winx Club Next Generation
by ninamina96
Summary: The Winx girls are married and each of them had a daughter how will there lives play out. Only they can pick their destiny. What will happen as the girls double cross each other and find true love will they risk it all to have their happy ever after.
1. Meet the Girls

_Flashback_

Lily's POV

We were so close when we were little.

Our parents were best friends and rulers over each realm and we were going to take their place one day but right now we were six.

Me and Emma were close, Raven and Aurora were best friends, then Veronica and Sophia were close too.

Our parents always giving us what we wanted.

We acted like we were innocent, perfect, pure princesses.

That all changed the day we got our powers and we were destined to pick a side of good and evil.

_Present_

"Lily get down here so you wont be late for your first day at Alfea." my mom said.

My mom was Bloom and my dad was Sky.

I went into the bathroom and looked at myself one last time.

My long blond hair was in a ponytail which it was a little past my but and in my long side bangs that were clipped back was one streak of red I did not dye it like that trust me I tried getting rid of it but it hasn't worked out very well. My dark blue eyes were covered in silver eye shadow.

I was wearing silver pants a red top and black motorcycle boots and jacket.

I came down and there were my parents in all royal cloths like they always were.

"Lily why are you wearing so much makeup?" my mom said.

"Its just a phase." my dad stated to protect my rights.

It's nice to have a cool dad sometimes to cover up your actions.

"Ok well just have fun but focus on magic ok." my mom said with a smile.

"Cuz you totally only focused on magic." I said and eyed dad and they blushed.

My parents gave me kisses and hugs and I left after they started to cry.

It's not like I'm leaving forever…..right…

Sophia's POV

I woke up when I heard my parents talking from outside.

My father was Nabu and my mother was Layla and they are still inseparable.

They were on their morning stroll around the castle.

"I'm worried about her. Will she be ready to face the witches." my dad said he was always worried about me because I was a stuck up bitch as people said it but I just know how to hold myself.

"She will be fine trust me she always uses her powers when she wants and they have gotten stronger so she has control and power. That's all she needs." my mom said.

Score one for me and mom.

I walked into my closet and chose one of the outfit's the maid picked.

I put on a short white lace dress with puffy short sleeves and brown weaved wedges.

I went into the bathroom and fixed my hair It was black and really curly and ended in the middle of my back.

I put it into a side braid and analyzed my light blue eyes and my dark skin that was just like my parents.

I went down stairs and had a normal breakfast and we said our goodbyes and they were a little sad but they knew I had to go.

I know I can be an amazing fairy.

I left to start my first day at the Alfea.

I can't wait to see everyone I missed them so much.

Veronica's POV

"Beep Beep Beep Beep."

I woke up and there was smoke coming from underneath the door.

"Shit mom, dad what did you do this time."

My mom was Tecna and my dad well obviously it was Timmy.

I ran downstairs and I saw my parents trying to make breakfast.

Oh god they scared me I exhaled a big breath and ran back upstairs to change and my parents tried to fix breakfast again.

I picked out a pair of black leggings and a white short cropped top with a black strip on the bottom of it. I paired it with a pair of blue heels and a blue jacket.

My light pink hair was shoulder length and lose, my bluish green eyes were surrounded by dark blue eye shadow.

I went down stairs and my parents decided to let the robot maids make breakfast.

"Are you excited to be at the number one fairy academy in the entire world you will be amazing. I just know it." My dad said as he stuffed the pancakes in his mouth.

"But there's no pressure on you just do the best you can do." my mom always had to make things easier on me.

"Well I'm going to be late for the first day so I'll see you soon."

We said our goodbyes and I ran out of the house I hate lying to my parents.

Aurora's POV

Ahhhhh! I shot out of bed screaming drenched in a cold sweat. God dammit I've really got to stop dream hopping I always end up in someone's nightmare!…

Hmmmm wonder what my parents are dreaming bout right maybe I'll just go take a look see time to go to sleep.

"Beep Beep Beep" I looked over gosh dangit!

Why must school start so early I could still be in people's dreams right now.

Man I'm really not enjoying life right now and why the hell are the mornings at my house so freaking happy?

I mean come on it's the morning no one likes mornings!

But noooooo my parents are the most freaking serene, calm, and happy people you will ever know.

I'm sure you've already guessed but I'll tell you anyway my parents are the famous couple Flora and Helia the happiest couple in the realm with the most annoying daughter in the world moi. Ugh I hate mornings I guess I should get up its either that or have my mom come in my room and sing me awake…oh I god I think I just barfed a little.

I got up and ignored the maid that pulled a ton of dresses for me to wear and went straight to my closet ain't no way am I letting some freaking fashion challenged maid dress me when the only thing she wears is a uniform.

I picked out a grey trench coat dress with a grey collar but the sleeves are black leather and long I accessorized it with black boots and sharp studs.

This is the exact opposite outfit you would expect Flora's and Helia's daughter to be wearing with my perfect long dark brown hair down to my lower back and green eyes with tan skin just like my mother.

You would expect me to be wearing something with either a flower on it or at least a lot of color but hell nah.

I walked downstairs to greet my parents and then get the hell out of here and start my first day at Alfea.

"Morning honey." my father said with a pleasant tone in his voice as my mother cooked breakfast.

"Morning dad morning mom."

"Good Morning sweetie," my mother replied.

"what's so good about it " I mumbled under my breath.

"what did you say?" my father said

"Nothing papa just talking to myself again."

"Well obviously you've been hanging out with Emma to much she's making you go crazy with all of those illusions." my father replied.

"No I haven't!" gosh its not like I'm her best friend or anything (yet O.o).

"Of course you haven't sweetie now eat up I don't want my little girl tiring out on her first day of school." my mom said randomly.

"You know what speaking of school I should really be going."

"What about breakfast?" they shouted out as I walked towards.

"I'll pick up something on the way I promise." I said as I ran out the door.

Emma's POV

I woke up and jumped out of my bed and took in my surroundings nothing different or gross in my room.

Thank god.

"Ugh that chick needs to stay out of my dreams." I mumbled to myself and tripped over something I looked over and I saw Ginger (Stella's Poodle) she barked and I laughed I looked around…wow I need to clean my room.

I got up and went to my closet and I went to my outfit finder which helped so much and I flipped through it a few times and chose a three-quarter sleeved satin washed out cheetah print jacket and jean shorts. I found my favorite shoes which were pair of jeweled heels and looked in the mirror.

I fixed my dark blonde hair with side bangs that ended a little past my shoulders.

My light brown eyes were so bright they almost looked golden.

There was a bright light and the I saw my mom standing right behind me brushing my hair.

"Good morning sunshine." my mom said.

Yup you guessed it my parents were Stella and Brandon.

My mom put the brush down and kissed my cheek.

"Come down when your ready breakfast is ready."

"Thanks mom I'll be right down."

I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath I hope I made the right choice.

I ran down stairs only to see my parents kissing.

"Ugh gross get a room." I said with a smirk.

My dad laughed "Well technically we own this whole house so this whole place is our room."

"Ok then just stop for a little while at least till I leave." I said while getting breakfast.

"Well I can't wait till you leave." my dad said and come over to hug me.

"Ugh thanks so much I feel so loved."

"Trust me we don't want you to leave. You're my little princess who am I going to dress up do their makeup and go shopping with?" my mom was about to have a mental breakdown.

"What about Bloom?"

"I have to call Bloom later to keep me company." my mom said immediately after my suggestion.

"Ok then. Does she hear me at all when I talk or is it just a blob." I said laughing.

"Well you don't want to be late so you better be going. I'll come visit." my mom said.

"Umm no I'll come home do not come to me please don't."

I said while giving my parents hugs and kisses and my mother cried when I walked out the door.

I felt a tug on my leg "Please don't go." My mom was hanging onto me.

"Mom let go." I struggled but she was tough.

I finally got free with the help of my dad and left.

Raven's POV

I woke up to my parent's loud rock music.

Awesome way to wake up your child thank so much.

My parents were the music lovers Musa and Riven.

Even after all these years my dad wasstill a bad ass...still and how old is he like 30 like eww.

I looked in the mirror my straight light purple hair ended at my ankles and was still perfect after sleeping.

My light purple eyes were blank from not getting enough sleep.

I got my cloths on which was a short purple halter dress that was sheer but it covered me up so my parents would be fine...i think. Then I put on my cute black ankle boots and ran downstairs.

My mom had her headphones in and my dad was following her around trying to talk to her.

"Such a lovely normal morning." I mumbled to myself as i sat down and got my breakfast.

"So are you excited for your first day. My first day was amazing..." my mom started but I stoped her.

"I know all the stories about Alfea and I'm sure I'll be fine there. No worries."

I grabbed my things and headed for the train station.

This is going to be a hard and long year.


	2. Meet the Guys Sorta

Lily's POV

I got to the train station where I meet my two girls.

"You guy's ready for this there's no turning back?" I asked.

"I think we know what we are getting ourselves into Lily." Raven said.

"Ya we'll show those fairies who is better." Veronica said.

We all smirked and got on the train.

Aurora's POV

I got to the train station before anyone else I saw my childhood friends but they disappeared after the crowed came.

I wonder if we will have any classes together.

"Hey!" Sophia screamed as she ran over to me she looked tired from running but regained her perfect poise.

"Wow really?" I said with a little smile.

"BAM..."

Me and Sophia fell to the floor and Emma was on top of us.

"You need to stay out of my dreams ok!" Emma said while we got up.

"Oh you noticed me I thought you were a little busy with that hot guy." I said back.

She turned red.

"There wasn't a hot guy in my dream… I think." she said and got quiet.

"Calm down I'm messing with you come on we need to get to Alfea quick." I said while laughing.

"That's not funny." she whined.

We found three empty seats across from three guys.

"Hi can we sit here?" Emma asked.

The blue haired one nodded "Of course."

We sat down and it was quiet for awhile.

I kept starring at the boy with the dark blonde hair he was wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a dark purple tight three quarter sleeved shirt and black motorcycle boots.

I couldn't figure out his eye color because he wouldn't look up.

What the hell is his problem if only he knew I was a princess he would be on his knees bowing down.

I looked at Emma who was in her own world if you just looked at her quick but she kept looking at the boy with the silver hair.

He was wearing a dark blue tee shirt with grey skinny jeans and dark blue sneakers.

"I think someone has a crush." I whispered to Emma she froze.

"Ops I think I said that a little to loud." I said with a smirk.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Emma said and jumped at me like puma.

She started to strangle me but I wasn't going down without a fight.

I'm surprised no one has tried to stop then I realized she's making an illusion to them.

"I'm gonna get into your head." I said and I did.

Next thing you know she couldn't fight me off in her mind and physically she wasn't very tough.

The guys were starring at us and the silver haired guy looked so confused.

"First time you have ever experienced a cat fight huh." I said to him he just nodded.

The dark blond separated us and he leaned in close to my face.

"Can I get in on some of this action." he said with a smirk.

"Purple." I whispered to myself.

His eyes were purple.

"So what are you princesses doing on the train shouldn't you be in your castle being pampered." he snapped at me.

Umm mood swings much.

"Do you really want to get in on some action come over here." Emma said

"Emma! Stop being a whore." I said but I felt like screaming.

I wanted to squish his head into a little ball and shush him.

"Hey jackass you don't know what a fairie can do so bite me." I said.

"Oh really you want to try me." I felt like I was going to kill him.

"Umm guys calm down." the blue haired one said he was wearing a magenta vest and a white button down shirt and tan pants with white sneakers. His dark green eyes looked so sad…psh like I care.

Then we all started yelling and the police took us to separate rooms and kinda well put handcuffs on us.

"Well this is great can't you just ignore people like that besides get us arrested." Sophia said she just couldn't let go of her pride.

"You know what Sophia suck it at least she stands up for herself." Emma backed me up.

"She made a fool of you." Sophia said.

"And I hate her so much." Emma added she was manipulated way to easily.

When we got to Alfea they let us go and we walked to the lobby ready for our tour.

"I wonder if they are gonna be here." I said looking around.

"They probably aren't here yet." Sophia said.

I shrugged.

We each got our own rooms which was nice because I would not be able to survive with Sophia or Emma.

Raven's POV

We go to Cloudtower and it hit me this is what we picked so we better be good at it.

"Oh the three princesses wanting to become witches. The witches powers will reach more of the world and get those fairies out of rule." one of the teachers said.

We all looked at each other and went inside.

We each got our own room lucky us we were going to be treated well here.

"See I told you this was the right choice we will become so powerful our little fairie friends won't stand a chance." Lily said.

Well I guess we know who's the leader around here.

"Ya but I don't know if I"ll be able to face them they are our best friends…or were." I said


End file.
